Sand and Fire
by Whatsy
Summary: Everyone thought that Firestar loved Spottedleaf. Were we right? He took Sandstorm as his mate and he loved her. They had kits and everything they could have dreamed for. Did everyone know how Firestar felt? Find out! Rated T, because I have no idea.


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I am here today because someone requested a Sandstorm and Firestar story. Another short story for you guys. I have made a Cinderpelt and Firestar story, so check that out too, if you like the pairing. Once again, I might have added a few things to the story that wasn't in the books. If you want me to do a SpottedleafXFirestar just let me know!**

She hated me at first. I was thought of as a useless, lazy, kittypet. When I saw her pale ginger coat and intense green eyes, they were disgusted with me. Sweet, sweet, Sandstorm and her ways! Only if she had seen my eyes of jealousy whenever she went out with Dustpelt! He was such a lucky tom to have a cat like Sandstorm in his life. Her fiery temper impressed me in many ways. Everyone thought I loved Spottedleaf, but I didn't! She was a pretty she-cat, but I didn't need to gawk at her features! We had many pointless arguments with each other, and most of them were fueled by Dustpelt, Dustpaw at the time, Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerstar.

"What are you doing?" She had hissed.

"That is not how you pick fleas from the Elders!" I remember her coming over and confronting me.

"There are lots of ways to pick fleas from the Elders!" I had hissed back.

"Yes, if you want to be a _proper_ apprentice, then do it this way!"

I had thought that was the most ridiculous thing she could ever say to me. I was also _not _going to lose an argument with this fiery tempered she-cat!

"Would you like to ask the Elders which way they prefer then?" I had asked, holding back a snarl.

"Frostfur, which way would you like me to pick your fleas?" She had meowed sweetly to the dozing she-cat.

"Oh, I don't like any specific way, Sandpaw, only what is easier for you and Firepaw!" Frostfur had replied.

Sandstorm had been gaping at me. She quickly replaced it with a smirk. She had known it was not over yet.

"Firepaw, why don't you ask the some of the Elders, and I'll ask the others?"

It was quickly over, I had won again. I never realized how much fun I had with her. I had started paying more attention to Spottedleaf, as cats were saying that she loved me. They believed that I loved her too, but she was a Medicine Cat, and we both have to stay loyal! I never had any feelings for her, but I didn't want to break her heart! Besides, out of all the tom she could choose, she chose me! I quickly went along with it, and when she died I was more than devastated. I had grown attached to Spottedleaf, she was like my best friend! I wanted to get revenge for the fiend who did this to her! Though with all of that being said, I never loved Sandstorm any less. She was the light of my day, the only reason I woke up each morning. Sandstorm had avoided me during the times I spent most with Spottedleaf. When she died, Sandstorm finally came around and started to talk to me more.

"Hi..." She had mewed awkwardly.

"Hello!" I had tried my hardest to sound cheerful.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I easily lied. Her eyes had narrowed.

"You've been anything but fine, since _she _died." Sandstorm emphasized _she_, knowing I would be upset.

"Look, why don't you just go along and bother Dustpelt like you always do, unless he's too busy with Fernpaw!"

"Why would you think that?!" I instantly knew I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry!" I had quickly tried to cover up, but she wouldn't buy it.

"Its not my fault your precious Spottedleaf died!" Sandstorm had hissed.

"There are other things to do then mourn, but no! Its been 6 moons Fireheart!" She spun around and left.

"Sandstorm, wait!" It was hopeless.

Not only that, but cats were starting to talk! Whenever we walked past, they would start whispering and giggling. Everyone was just waiting for us to become mates. Sandstorm was still mad at me though, so I had thought of something to cheer her up.

"Sandstorm! Are you there?" I had called through the entrance to the Warrior's den. A muffled growl had answered.

"What do you want?"

"I have something to show you!" I had called out enthusiastically. I heard rustling as she got up from her nest.

"What is it?" She had asked when we were walking out of camp.

"Its a surprise."

I had taken her to a spot where Cinderpaw had shown me long ago. A beautiful clearing with flowers draped all over it. Birds had sung melioudsly in the tall trees, while mice had scuttered in a hurry to get away from us. She stared awe-struck as the sunlight dappled her beautiful, pale ginger pelt.

"What is this place?" She had asked, amazed.

"Our new spot." I remembered saying. We had frolicked for a very long time there. It was dark before we had realized.

"I love you." She had said nuzzling me.

"I love you too." I had replied. She would have fallen asleep right there, if it weren't for me dragging her along.  
The day after that, everyone knew we had officially become mates. I knew we would have the best life together. A while after, Sandstorm had Squirrelflight and Leafpool. I remember when Leafpool had chosen the path of a medicine cat, and Squirrelflight didn't want her to be so far away. Cinderpelt would take good care of Leafpool. Then Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw went off to find Midnight. Leafpool was caught by a Twoleg monster. Sandstorm had helped me through everything, even though it was also her daughters that had been taken. Sandstorm is the only thing that could possibly matter to me. She is my first love. Many cats say I loved Spottedleaf, but that wasn't true. Spottedleaf was my best friend. The reason I grieved for her was because she was my second best friend I had made in the Clan. Sandstorm is and will always be my first love. She is essential to my life in ThunderClan. I would not be able to control ThunderClan without her, and her support. Some cats will never understand our love until they have loved someone themselves.

I will never stop loving Sandstorm. No cat can ever break this bond. We are linked together forever.

_She is the light of my day_

_Without her, I'll never be okay_

_My heart begs for her_

_But my soul needs her_

**The end. I hope the person that requested this, read it! Review please. If you want me to make one about Spottedleaf and Firestar, let me know. REVIEW!**


End file.
